Through Them
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Only through watching Lorcan and Lysander, Neville thinks about Luna and her whereabouts


Neville looks upon his bright faced first year class. He notices Albus Severus, a spitting image of his father, with a green and silver tie sitting and chatting with Scorpius Malfoy. He hears a familiar know-it-all tone and is quickly reminded of Hermione Granger; however, the young girl has bushy red hair.

"There are no such things as crumpled snorcacks or nargles," she states indignantly.

"Well, don't you believe in magic?" a young boy replies. He has dark brown hair and big silvery grey eyes exactly like his mother.

"Of course," she says almost surprised by the question.

"Then why don't you believe anything is possible?" he asks with a knowing smile. His twin brother nods in agreement, and Neville realizes the twins belong to Luna Lovegood and they both left Rose Weasley completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Neville discovers the twins are particularly skilled in Herbology although Lorcan seems to express the most interest. He isn't surprised that the second year is fond of the subject; however, he doesn't understand why the young boy is helping him put things away.<p>

"Lorcan," Neville says refusing to let the word "Scamander" escape his lips, "you don't have to stay and help clean up."

The boy knits his brow together as he tries to decipher the meaning of his professor's words. "No," he says softly, "My mum always said that if you truly want to learn something, you need to put all the work and constantly invest yourself in the subject. I really am interested in this, Professor Longbottom." Neville nods as he remembers Luna constantly reading The Quibbler, her radish earings, and her spectrespecs, and he can't say "no" to the boy.

* * *

><p>Neville notices a lot of things about his third-year students. Fred II is just as much of a prankster as his namesake. Scorpius Malfoy acts out around Rose Weasley, and Albus Severus Potter is simply bored by plants. He definately notices Lucy Weasley who watches Lysander quite a bit. She brushes her smooth auburn hair out of her eyes and tries to make eye contact. Lysander is just as oblivious to her subtle advances as Luna was to normalcy.<p>

Neville says to Lucy when he sees her scribbling Lysander's name in her notes, "You may just have to tell him how you feel."

"He'd blame it on the Nargles," she replies sadly, but it takes the professor everything he has not to laugh.

* * *

><p>He is walking from the Great Hall after lunch. He automatically notices the identical figures in the corridor. One is crying, and the other is very soft spoken, but he seems angry.<p>

"I just don't understand," Lysander says wiping a stray tear from his cheek, "They do the same thing. Why isn't he supporting her on her research?"

"He doesn't believe in them," Lorcan says almost scathingly as if his whole childhood was alive. "He thinks she's just wasting her time."

"Must be the Wrackspurts."

Neville runs to his office and sits down. He wants to leave and be there for Luna. Hannah, his wife, would be furious with him, and nothing ever holds Luna back. He is sure Rolf wouldn't either. He smiles as he realized Luna was meant to do amazing things even if no one shared her beliefs. He just wishes he could tell her he believes in all those creatures.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas time, and the twins are sitting alone in the Great Hall. They don't seem to mind that their friends are gone. In fact, they were invited to the Potter's and the Weasley's for the holidays, but they declined. Neville decides to spend his Christmas with them. He knows how difficult it is being alone for the Holidays is, and they are practically the sons he never had.<p>

The twins had confided in him about their parent's seperation. He is glad to discover that Luna said they could trust him with anything. He knows Luna is studying a fantastic creature in Russia, and the twins blame their father for everything. They continue with a smile on their face, because they are fine as long as they have one another just like he had Luna long ago.

* * *

><p>Both the twins are in his N.E.W.T. level herbology class. Although Lorcan is definately wants to study magical plants and their properties for a living, he knows Lysander's interests vary more; however, he can forsee him studying Crumpled Snorcacks and Nargles for a living just like his mother. The duo stay after class and approach him.<p>

"Did you know our mother is back in the country. You should visit her and catch up," Lysander suggests as if giving relationship advice to one of his companions. They know his wife is deathly ill, and he wants to see Luna.

"He knows," Lorcan says in an all-too-honest demeanor, "but he isn't going to see her just yet." The brother nods silently as they leave the greenhouse. Although Neville will never admitt it, he has dreamed of seeing Luna's white gold hair and silvery grey eyes for as long as he's been married.

* * *

><p>The twins have graduated, and he feels lost without their honesty and belief in mythical creatures. His wife is dead, and he's alone. No matter what anyone says, the heavy feeling in his chest will not lift. He takes a sip of butterbeer, and he wishes he has something to give him hope.<p>

She walks in. Radish earrings are dangling from her ears. "Hi Neville," she says as if she had only seen him a week ago sitting beside him at the bar.

"Luna," he breathes, "Hi, ermm...how were your travels?"

"Oh lovely," she says as she begins telling him about all of the creatures she's discovered and all the places she has been. Neville simply listens intently. He can not wait to learn all the missing details that he missed by simply watching her sons.


End file.
